


It's Your Love

by tragicallywicked



Series: The Librarian [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstore owner Jasper, F/M, Human AU, Jalice, Jalice fluff, Librarian Jasper, Literally just major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Alice is in a bad mood and Jasper cheers her up by singing and playing the guitar.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: The Librarian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	It's Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my darling wifey @irrelevanttous. It's short and sweet for y'alls enjoyment!

Very few things could frustrate Alice Cullen the way that her new workmate did. She had recently joined a costuming team in a big Hollywood production and as thrilling as that was, it was also long hours with that very same man.

She hadn’t expected to be picked into that production, at all—Alice hadn’t even been trying!

It all happened when the costumer designer, their big boss now, walked into a little bookshop in Monrovia—a few miles away from Burbank where the Hollywood heart stood. She had been hunting this specific costuming book that only they carried. A very old edition, too. While Jasper Hale, the sweet owner of the shop, was helping the woman out he happened to mention that his girlfriend was a seamstress herself.

“It was actually her who had me get all those books to sell here!” He commented with the woman, who turned out to be very interested in meeting Alice.

The book was not only rare but a very specific fashion niche. If the man’s girlfriend knew about it, surely interested the designer. Luckily Alice had been just a flight of stairs up, in the little office/studio that Jasper had set up for them.

“You take a look at the book and I’ll get her,” Jasper was more thrilled than Alice with the whole thing.

She had no clue of Hollywood as Alice was merely involved simply with fashion, so she had no idea that the big personality in their shop was winner of a few Academy Awards. But that only counted as more positive points to Alice.

The women chatted endlessly of period clothing and 1920s costuming and how it fascinated them both. On the coffee they set up to have the following week, the designer made Alice a proposal to work on that feature.

Alice was tense on her first day, never having worked on a set before. She wasn’t doing anything major aside from consulting on the wardrobe, but she ended up being made to draw some pieces to the workers sewing it all and by the end of the week they had raised both her salary and screen credit.

Jasper was so absolutely proud of her.

“You’re accomplishing so much, Alice. People are getting to know your name, that’s going to be great for your career,” he had told her multiple times throughout her insecurities about this entire thing.

“Maybe I don’t want to be known. I like our quiet life,” she would pout just so her boyfriend would come and hug her so tightly her feet left the ground.

“Then quit it all,” he would say supportively and so genuine that Alice would simply giggle.

“I can’t do that either.”

“So tell me what I have to do to make you happy,” Jasper would plead and Alice always obliged to a few ideas of her own.

Today wasn’t one of those simple days where a few reassuring words and sweet kisses would ease her down. Alice was, in fact, extremely distraught. He could always tell when her mood declined considerably—it was like Jasper had some sort of special skill with emotions, hers more than anybody else’s. The frustration at work had definitely made her mood insufferable that night.

She had arrived at the shop at around seven, huffing and grunting under her breath things that Jasper couldn’t make out what  _ really _ was. He decided to close the shop early and suggested they go to their favorite sushi place a few blocks from the bookstore. When the food didn’t improve her annoyance, he decided it was time to take more serious matters.

“Let’s go sleep at my place tonight,” he suggested casually, watching her shake her head.

“I can’t, Jazz. I have to be back in Burbank at eight, call is so early tomorrow,” Alice lamented but Jasper was resilient.

“I’ll drive you there.”

“You have to open the shop—“

“A few minutes late won’t kill anybody,” he interrupted her, taking Alice’s hand. “Come on, I’ll run you a bath so you can relax.”

The idea sounded tempting so Alice gave into it. 

He did exactly that. Lit up some candles for her, ran the bath warm, even added a bath bomb from the box she had brought over the last time. There was even ambient sound.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” She pouted as Jasper seemed to be walking out after she slipped into the tub.

“I’ll just grab us some wine.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

By the time Jasper was back though, the mood was completely broken to the sight of her wrapped on her towel arguing on the phone with someone—he could only guess it was the annoying workmate, James.

“He does it to piss me off,” Alice complained, tossing her phone on the queen bed before she tossed her own self on top of it, hands covering her face.

“What happened?” Jasper had placed the glassed down and come to join the bare figure laying down on his bed. The pressing subject now though wasn’t how beautiful he thought she was. Dressed in his bathrobe, Jasper sat beside her and waited for the response.

“He wants me to change the  _ whole fucking  _ thing, Jazz,” she nearly cried at the realization of that. Even with her hands hiding her face, he could sense in her voice how Alice was on the verge of tears. “And Victoria won’t listen. She’s too busy! She says that we can handle it… And I want to handle it, I wanna punch James in the face!” Jasper had gasped and half chuckled, making her eye him. “I’m serious!”

“I know that you are, but that would be counterproductive.”

“He wants me to have it ready tomorrow morning.”

“That doesn’t sound doable,” Jasper frowned, trying to catch up.

“If I don’t, they’ll fire me,” she sighed, hiding her face again with an annoyed grunt.

“Well, you could always just quit,” Jasper shrugged and Alice looked at him with that hint of anger.

“It’s like you don’t know me.”

“I know you. You won’t quit, you’re not a quitter. But you still could,” he decided that he wanted a little bit of the wine so he reached for the glass on the nightstand, sipping on it. He held the glass for her, knowing she would want it.

She sat up promptly, taking it and practically chugging down the liquor. The sight made Jasper chuckle, recalling them a few months before chugging down tequila shots until they couldn’t stand on their own.

“How can I help?” he asked, knowing she was about to get to work.

“Could you make me some coffee?”

“You got it,” he was already standing up and pecking her temples.

He returned to an even more frustrated Alice, sitting in one of his shirts and tossing pieces of crumpled paper on a trash. What a sight that woman was! He was truly madly in love with her. And Jasper knew her too well, she needed to relax in order for her work to flow how she wanted it to. Luckily he had learned ways to help out.

Placing the mug down, he left the office that he maintained in his apartment and returned with his guitar. He didn’t care how late it was or whoever he may wake up as he began playing the first strings of  _ It’s Your Love _ by Tim McGraw—a country classic.

Alice was startled at first, she hadn’t even seen him leave after the coffee, let alone when the man returned playing one of  _ their _ favorites. It still impressed Alice how easily she could drop everything to listen to him play, his voice the most charming one.

Jasper literally made her heart skip every time he sang for her.

_ If you wonder about the spell I’m under… It’s your love… _

She felt that song spoke so much of who they were, of the encounter of souls they had when they met three years before in that library. The road they had trailed until that point was beautiful to the point that Jasper just  _ knew _ that singing would ease her heart. It was like he knew better than Alice knew herself, still. Like being under each other’s love spell.

When he sang her the chorus, Alice got up from the chair to come up to him, joining her boyfriend in some lines.

It was right there, what Jasper had been hoping to see, the smile that grew on her lips when they sang the lyrics together. His fingers playing the strings to the sweet melody.

By the time the song reached its last chord, all Alice could do was tiptoe to kiss him. Jasper held the guitar away from their embrace, capturing her halfway.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his lips.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something from librarian/bookshop owner Jasper verse, just shoot a comment with what you want to see! ♡


End file.
